Dangerous Territory
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: Lulu Spencer has been kidnapped, only to find out that her brother Lucky is still alive. Can the Spencer's pull together and save them before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: Takes place three years after Lucky was presumed dead in the fire above Jason and Sonny's warehouse in 1999. Lulu has been aged to 16 and has been kidnapped by Stavros and Helena. With more of the Spencer clan and a certain Cassadine disapearing as well, will Luke, Nikolas, Roy, & Jason be able to save the day? This story is sort of my twisted version of the pathetic "End Game" storyline that GH did back in 2001.  
  
Dangerous Territory - Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Five, six, seven, eight!" yells Lulu as she leads the other cheerleaders  
  
Lulu jumps up in the air and does a backflip twice. She smiles at herself as she lands perfectly on the mat. The others clap as her best friend Maxie walks over to her.  
  
" Very nice Ms. Spencer." jokes Maxie  
  
" Why thank you Ms. Jones." jokes Lulu  
  
" God I am so glad practice is over. These things are really taking a toll on me. I failed my math quiz yesterday." says Maxie  
  
" What did Felicia say?" says Lulu as she puts her stuff in her gym bag  
  
" I haven't told her yet. I know she's just gonna freak out. As always. Oh and then she'll bring up, why can't you be as perfect as your sister Georgie?" says Maxie as she rolls her eyes  
  
" I wouldn't worry about it." says Lulu as she waves goodbye to the other cheerleaders.  
  
Lulu and Maxie walk out of the school on the way home  
  
" Hey, I've gotta stop by my dad's office at Luke's. My mom wants me to ask him if he'll come to Lesley's surprise birthday party that we're throwing tommarow night." says Lulu  
  
" Why can't she just call him?" says Maxie  
  
" There not on speaking terms...this week." says Lulu with a small smile  
  
" Ah, I see. Well I'll call you ok?" says Maxie  
  
" Ok. See ya." says Lulu as she begins walking towards Luke's  
  
Lulu decides to cut across the docks. She begins walking when she hears a noise behind her. She turns around and looks  
  
" Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" she says  
  
She keeps walking when suddenly someone grabs her from behind. She tries to scream but the stifling smell of chloroform fills her lungs as she drops to the ground and is carried away by someone....  
  
Meanwhile, someone is watching from a montior  
  
" No! Stop! Your hurting her! You promised, you promised!" says a voice  
  
" Promises are made to be broken my boy." says another voice 


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Territory - Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu's eyes fluttered as her vision blurred and she realized she was lying on the floor. She slowly lifted herself up and looked around  
  
" Where the hell am I?" she says softly  
  
She looks down as she see's a huge bruise on her arm. She is assuming it's from whoever grabbed her. She rubbed it trying to make the pain stop. She stands up, still shaky, and looks around the room. It looked like a prison cell. There was one bed, a small table with a chair, and steel door that looked motorized  
  
She didn't do well in small places. She was already feeling closterphobic.She put her hand on her forehead as she starts pacing around the room.  
  
" GOD DAMN IT, LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!" screams Lulu as she kicks the chair across the room.  
  
She drops to the floor after doing this because she hurt her foot as she lets out a small yell.  
  
" Damn it..." she mumbles  
  
" Hello?" says a voice  
  
Lulu quickly looks to her right noticing a vent near the floor. She scrambles over to it and tries to see into the next room  
  
" Hello? Hello is someone there?" says Lulu  
  
No one answers  
  
" Look my name is Lulu Spencer, I think I've been kidnapped. Who are you?" says Lulu  
  
There is still no answer  
  
" Look, it looks like we're going to be here a while so could you at least tell me your name?" says Lulu  
  
Suddenly she see's a face come into view. She looks again, and then has to look a third time. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her lungs filled up with air that just wouldn't escape her throat. Sitting there across from her was her dead brother Lucky  
  
" No, no this can't be happening right now." says Lulu as she quickly stands up and moves across the room away from the vent  
  
" Lulu, it's me. It's Lucky." says Lucky  
  
She shakes her head  
  
" Mmm...mmm. No, your lying! My brother died in a fire three years ago." says Lulu softly.  
  
" Lu, it's me." says Lucky shakily  
  
Lulu lets out a deep breath as she sits on the bed. She puts her head in her hands as she rocks back and forth not knowing what to believe. She looks back to the vent, still seeing him sitting there looking at her. She slumps down off the bed and moves closer to the vent  
  
" It's me Lulu, I swear. I saw them take you on the docks. They told me that they would never hurt you, mom, dad, or Elizabeth if I didn't try to escape. I don't know why they brought you here." says Lucky  
  
Lulu looks down at the bruise on her arm remembering when the person took her on the docks  
  
" Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" says Lucky  
  
At that moment, she knew it was Lucky. There was a time when he would say Are You Ok all the time when she was little. She knew the tone of his voice when he said it...and the way his eyes looked. Full of concern and protectiveness  
  
Lulu felt a tear run down her face as she stood up and walked over to the vent. She smiles slightly through the tears  
  
" Lucky?" she says  
  
Lucky smiles  
  
" Yeah, baby sister. It's me." says Lucky   
  
Lulu presses her hand to the vent as he puts his hand there as well  
  
" I've...I've missed you so much!" says Lulu  
  
" I've missed you too. How are..." says Lucky as they are interrupted by Lulu's door opening  
  
Stavros Cassadine walks in with the remote control in hand. Lulu, startled by his sudden entry, moves quickly to the corner of the room slouched down holding her legs  
  
" Oh, how touching." says Stavros with a smile 


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Territory - Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stavros smiles at Lulu as he slouches down to her level and touches her face. Lulu flinches when he does this  
  
" You look just a like your mother. So beautiful, so exotic." says Stavros with a smile as he begins to stroke her hair  
  
Lulu was frozen. She had no clue who this man was, all she knew was that every bone in her body was immovable. There was something evil about him. She just didn't know what yet  
  
" Get away from her you bastard!" screams Lucky   
  
" Do I sense hostility Mr. Spencer?" says Stavros not taking his eyes away from Lulu  
  
" Get away from her, Stavros." says Lucky more sternly this time  
  
Lulu looks up at him  
  
" You've heard of me Ms. Spencer. I'm flattered. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I'm Stavros Cassadine." says Stavros as she kisses her hand  
  
Lulu quickly jerks it away as she looks away from him  
  
" Fiesty are we? I like that in a woman." says Stavros with a small laugh  
  
" Get away from me you disgusting excuse for a human being." says Lulu sternly glaring at him, almost an inch away from him face   
  
Stavros smiles  
  
" Just like Laura...so resistent." says Stavros  
  
" Really? Is THAT why you raped her?" says Lulu   
  
" What was that?" says Stavros as he stands up  
  
Lulu stands up after he does  
  
" I said, is that why you raped her?" says Lulu   
  
Suddenly, Stavros hit Lulu across the face making her hit the wall behind her. He put his arms parelell to her's, pinning her to the wall  
  
" DAMN YOU!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!" screams Lucky who is about to come through the vent because he is shaking it and pounding on it  
  
" Don't you EVER mention that again, do you understand?" says Stavros  
  
Lulu has her face turned to the left where he had hit her. Her face still stung with pain  
  
" ANSWER ME!!!!!!" yells Stavros as he takes her face and pulls it towards him  
  
" Y..yes." says Lulu  
  
" I can't hear you Ms. Spencer..." says Stavros  
  
" Yes." she says more loudly this time through the tears of pain  
  
Stavros smiles as he strokes her hair again  
  
" Good. Both of your dinners should be along shortly." says Stavros as he kisses Lulu on the cheek and turns to leave  
  
Lulu disgustingly wipes it off when he turns around. Stavros opens the door with the remote and turns back around before leaving  
  
" Ravishing. Truly ravishing." says Stavros with another smiles as the door slides in front of him and he disapears  
  
There is silence in the room for a long time. Lulu presses her back against the wall and slouches down in the corner again just staring ahead, in shock  
  
" Lulu?" says Lucky pressing his face as far as it will go on the vent  
  
She dosen't answer him. Lulu heard him, she just couldn't get the image out of her head of Stavros touching her and saying those things to her about her mother  
  
" Lulu? Lulu, answer me." says Lucky  
  
Lulu slowly turns her head and look at him through the vent  
  
" Are you alright?" says Lucky  
  
Lulu shakes her head as she looks back straight ahead as tears begin to stream down her face more now  
  
" Lulu, listen to me..." says Lucky  
  
" No...no Lucky. I'm not going to listen to you, ok? He touched me. Do you understand? He touched my face, and my hair. He looked into my eyes and I felt all the fear I've ever felt. His...I can still feel his hands on me Lucky. I can still feel them." says Lulu  
  
" It's gonna be ok..." says Lucky  
  
" No Lucky, it's NOT going to be ok, alright?! I can't...I can't stay here. I'll go crazy if he touches me again, I swear to God." says Lulu  
  
" I'll protect you." says Lucky quickly  
  
" Lucky, your on the other side of a wall. He hit me across the face and all you could do was call him names and scream at him." says Lulu  
  
" I know. I'm sorry about that, kiddo. I wanted..." says Lucky  
  
She looks over at him  
  
" What?" says Lulu  
  
" I wanted to kill him when he hit you. I just lost it. I haven't lost it like that in here since they first brought me here." says Lucky  
  
" God, you must have been so scared." says Lucky  
  
" Not half as scared as you are right now, but yeah I guess I was scared at first. I missed Elizabeth, and you, and mom and dad. The worst thing was the cameras." says Lucky  
  
" Cameras?" says Lulu as she slides over to the vent, more calm now. Lucky could always seem to calm her down  
  
" Yeah. They had Elizabeth, mom, dad, and you on four separate cameras. I watched you guys where ever you went. They did it just to torture me. So I would know that they knew where all of you were at all times. So that...so that if I tried to escape, they knew that I knew they would kill you." says Lucky  
  
Lulu felt a chill come over her as she wrapped her arms around herself  
  
" That must have been awful for you." says Lulu  
  
" Yeah...I just don't get why they brought you here. I haven't tried to escape in months."   
  
says Lucky  
  
" You keep saying they. I know Stavros, but who is they?" says Lulu  
  
" Helena and Stavros Cassadine were behind this whole thing." says Lucky 


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Territory - Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu looks at Lucky surpised.  
  
" But she's been in Port Charles all of this time. She was there even when you were dead." says Lulu  
  
" She was hardly ever here. She only came a few times. Stavros was mostly here. And as you've seen, he's not exactly the friendlist guy on the planet." says Lucky  
  
" I can't believe that she was behind it the whole time and no one knew." says Lulu  
  
" Niether can I. But we all know that lying is what Helena's best at." says Lucky  
  
" Yeah, I guess your right. God I just...I wish there was a way that we had found out that you weren't really dead. All of us went through so much." says Lulu  
  
" I know. I wish you hadn't. I'd do anything to make the pain you felt disapear." says Lucky  
  
Lulu smiles as she presses her hand against the vent  
  
" I know you would." says Lulu  
  
Suddenly the door to Lucky's room opened and a man came in with his dinner. He sat it down on the table and left  
  
" Are they always that sociable?" jokes Lulu  
  
" She has jokes," says Lucky with a small smile  
  
" Very few, but there in there somewhere." says Lulu as she and Lucky start laughing  
  
Suddenly Lulu's door opens and a man steps in with something in a bag. It looked like a dress bag. She stood up as he walked over to her bed and layed it on the comforter  
  
" Mr. Cassadine wants you in this in 15 minutes. You'll be dining with him tonight. I'll be back to get you shortly." says the man as he leaves  
  
Lulu looks down at Lucky through the vent  
  
" Lucky, what's going on?" says Lulu  
  
" I have no idea. He's never done anything like this before." says Lucky confused  
  
" I won't go." says Lulu as she sits on the bed  
  
" No, Lulu, you have to go, ok? He already did a number on your eye. I don't want to think about what he'll do if you disobey something he tells you to do." says Lucky  
  
" I'm so scared Lucky. What does he want from me?" says Lulu  
  
" I don't know. I know he won't kill you. If he was going to he would have already done it." says Lucky  
  
" Your right." says Lulu as she puts her head down  
  
Suddenly Lulu got an idea. A way that they could both get what they want. She looks at the steel door.  
  
" What's wrong?" says Lucky  
  
Lulu walks over to the door and starts pounding on it  
  
" STAVROS!!!!!!" screams Lulu over and over trying to get his attention where ever he was  
  
" Lulu, what the hell are you doing?!" says Lucky  
  
" Just trust me, ok?" she says as she continues beating on the door and calling his name  
  
Sure enough a few seconds later, the door opened  
  
" WHAT is all the yelling about?!" says Stavros annoyed  
  
" I have a proposition for you." says Lulu  
  
" Sorry, we don't make deals." says Stavros turning to leave  
  
" I will do, whatever you want me to do. If you let me see my brother in person. Just for an hour, or even a few minutes. Please." says Lulu  
  
Stavros thinks about it  
  
" Please. I'll do anything you want...anything." says Lulu scared of what that may be  
  
" Lulu..." says Lucky  
  
" No, Mr. Spencer. I think Leslie Lu has a good deal going here." says Stavros with a smile  
  
" The hell she does...Lulu take it back. You don't have to do this." says Lucky pleadingly  
  
Lulu ignores Lucky and looks at Stavros  
  
" So I can stay with him in the other room?" says Lulu  
  
" If you behave at dinner, with me, tonight and do what I say for the remainder of your stay here, yes. I'll have an extra bed put in the room this evening while we're at dinner. You may stay in Lucky's room until you leave. IF you leave." says Stavros  
  
Lulu nods  
  
" Thank you." says Lulu   
  
Stavros puts his hand on her left cheek as he smiles  
  
" Anything for you, my darling. I'll be back in 10 minutes to get you." says Stavros as he leaves  
  
Lucky stares at Lulu  
  
" Do you know what you just did?" says Lucky  
  
" Yeah, I just found a way for you to protect me from him like you said you would. And it's a way for us to be together." says Lulu.  
  
" NO! You just signed your own death warrant." says Lucky angirly 


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Territory - Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What are you talking about?!" says Lulu  
  
" Lu, think about it. Think of what he did to mom all of those years. He looks at you and see's mom. I just don't want history to repeat itself here." says Lucky  
  
" Lucky, he dosen't wanna rape me ok? Why would you even say something like that?" says Lulu  
  
" He just seems like he wants to get you alone or something. Like with this dinner thing. I mean what is that?" says Lucky  
  
" Lucky, just chill out ok? I can take care of myself." says Lulu as she unzips the bag with the dress in it.  
  
It was a beautiful white, long lacy dress with spagetti straps  
  
" This coming from the person who was JUST saying no more than an hour ago that she would die if that bastard touched her again?" says Lucky  
  
" Look Lucky that was before ok? Maybe I can use this infatuation, or whatever it is with me to get us out of here." says Lulu  
  
" This IS NOT a good idea. I don't want you getting hurt." says Lucky  
  
" I won't. I'll be careful. I promise." says Lulu as she changes into the dress  
  
She turns to the vent  
  
" How do I look?" says Lulu  
  
Lucky looks at her, trying to think of where he's seen that dress  
  
" I know..." says Lucky  
  
" What?" says Lulu  
  
" I know that dress. I've seen it before." says Lucky  
  
" What are you talking about?" says Lulu  
  
" I've seen that dress before, Lulu. It's...it's mom's." says Lucky shakily  
  
Lulu looks down at it.  
  
" It probably just looks like one of mom's." says Lulu  
  
" No, Lulu...that's moms dress. I'm sure of it." says Lucky  
  
" Why would he..." says Lulu  
  
Lucky and Lulu look at eachother as Lulu feels tears welling up in her eyes  
  
" Why would he give me one of moms dresses?" says Lulu  
  
" I don't know. Lulu, this isn't a good idea, alright? I have a really bad feeling about all of this." says Lucky  
  
The door to Lulu's room opened as a man stood at the door.  
  
" Mr. Cassadine is waiting." says the man  
  
Lulu nods as she looks at Lucky and then leaves. Lucky watches as the door closes and she disapears from sight. He leans against the wall hoping and praying, that history wouldn't repeat itself 


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous Territory - Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maxie was finishing up her homework when her phone rang.  
  
" Hello?" says Maxie  
  
" Maxie, it's Luke Spencer." says Luke  
  
" Oh, Mr. Spencer hi." says Maxie  
  
" Hi. Have you by any chance seen Lulu today after school?" says Luke  
  
" Yeah. We actually were gonna walk home together but she said that Laura wanted her to drop by your office to ask you something." says Maxie  
  
" So that was the last time you saw her? And she was coming here?" says Luke  
  
" Yeah. Is something wrong?" says Maxie  
  
" No, it's probably nothing. She just never made it here and her mother was worried about called me because she never came home." says Luke  
  
" Well if I hear from her, I'll give you a call." says Maxie   
  
" That would be great. Thanks." says Luke as he hangs up  
  
He put the reciever down as he started to get worried. He had a very bad feeling about all of this. He was tempted to pick up the phone and call Mac, but he knew that that Port Charles Police Department didn't exactly get things done. So he got his coat and left Luke's, going to look for her  
  
Meanwhile, the man is leading Lulu down the long hallway. Until they came to a door. The man opened it and escorted Lulu inside. She saw Stavros standing there waiting  
  
" Ms. Spencer, lovely to see you again. You can go Barry. Just wait right outside. We wouldn't want Ms. Spencer to get any ideas in that pretty head of hers." says Stavros  
  
The man nodded as he left the room. Stavros pulled out the chair at the white table for Lulu to sit in. She sat down and just sat there  
  
" Why am I here?" says Lulu as he sits down across from her  
  
Stavros laughs as he takes a sip of his wine  
  
" Why do you think your here?" says Stavros  
  
" I...I have no idea." says Lulu  
  
" Well then niether do I. I just thought that if you had a nice dinner with me, then it would make your first night here more pleasant. Is that so awful?" says Stavros  
  
" No, it's actually really beautiful." lied Lulu trying to make nice with him  
  
" Thank you. I thought you'd like it." says Stavros  
  
They had dinner, chit chatting about little things, but not really talking much or at all about why she was here or why he did this to Lucky. After they were done Stavros had someone come in and take the dinner away. This left he and Lulu alone  
  
" Come sit a minute before you go back to the room." says Stavros as he sits on the queen size bed behind the table  
  
Lulu resistently sat beside him. She didn't even know what to do next. He moved closer to her as he put his hands on her shoulder. She flinched as he did this, surprised  
  
Stavros laughs  
  
" It's alright. You just seemed tense that's all." says Stavros  
  
" I guess I am." says Lulu  
  
" You know, this is the very bed that your mother...that Laura and I concieved Nikolas. It was the best night of our lives. It was on a night very similar to this one..quiet and serene." says Stavros continuing to massage her shoulder  
  
Lulu was very nervous. She didn't know what he would do. The door was too far away to run, and the guard was on the other side. But at least he would be away from her. She didn't want him anywhere near her  
  
" No!" she yelled as she got away from him and ran to the door and opened it  
  
" BARRY!" yells Stavros  
  
When Lulu opened the door the man caught her and grabbed her arm  
  
" Let go of me you overgrown ape!" yells Lulu as she tries to get away from him  
  
" Escort Ms. Spencer back to Mr. Spencer's room. Since I'm a generous man, I keep my promises. Until we meet again Ms. Spencer." says Stavros as the man man handles her all the way back to the room  
  
He opens the door to Lucky's room and throws her in. She hits the floor and lands on her side.  
  
Lucky quickly scrambles to Lulu's side  
  
" Lulu, are you ok?" says Lucky  
  
" Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just dandy, thanks." says Lulu struggling to get up off of the floor  
  
" Here, let me help you." says Lucky as he holds out his hand  
  
She takes it and stands up  
  
" Thanks." says Lulu as she wipes off the dress  
  
" So..." says Lucky  
  
" So what?" says Lulu as she turns around  
  
Lucky turns her around, making her face him  
  
" Did he touch you, I mean ya know...did he try anything?" says Lucky  
  
" He...I think he has only trying to scare me. But he didn't DO anything." says Lulu  
  
" Thank god, I was worried out of my mind. So what did happen?" says Lucky 


End file.
